


El Hombre Misterioso

by HiveQueen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué tan real es lo que estamos sintiendo? ... esto... nosotros, ¿Qué es real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hombre Misterioso

**El hombre misterioso.**

Sueño o Realidad

  

 

 

¿Desde cuándo ha estado ahí, parado en la oscuridad mirándome? no estoy seguro... ¿Quién es ese hombre? no lo sé aun.

Lo alcanzo a ver, al menos las zonas de su cara que la débil llama del encendedor ilumina cuando enciende un cigarrillo. Me mira cuando lo hace, luego la llama se extingue y lo único que percibo es la ceniza enrojecida por cada calada que da.

No tengo miedo se su insistente mirada invisible a mis ojos entre las tinieblas de la calle, pero me siento receloso, siento que lo conozco, pero no me atrevo a acercarme, él tampoco lo hace...

Me subo la solapa del abrigo, el frio se está empezando a sentir, froto mis manos y volteo a ver el otro lado de la calle, la gente camina como si la oscuridad de la noche no les impidiera nada.

Me volteo, dándole la espalda al misterioso hombre y camino hacia la tienda del final de la calle, necesito mi cuota de nicotina y un poco de licor para el frio. El hombre no me sigue físicamente, pero sé que su mirada sigue sobre mí, respirando su cigarrillo al ritmo de mis pisadas firmes. Veo por el ventanal del local que las cenizas enrojecidas se encienden por última vez y cayendo al piso muere el único indicio que tengo de esta persona.

El anciano del local, con su cara enfurruñada, me envuelve la botella de vodka y los cigarrillos, cobrándome la paga con un gruñido y una mirada llena de mala chispa. Le dejo un par de billetes, espero el cambio y me voy sin darle ni siquiera una última mirada.

La puerta suena estrepitosa cuando se cierra tras de mi, pero el bullicio de la calle es aun peor, el rechinar de los autos, las bocinas, las palabras sueltas, las pisadas perdidas, todo me marea, pero entonces veo sus ojos otra vez, esta vez están mucho más claros, iluminados apenas por un faro de un automóvil que pasa lento entre nosotros.

Nuestro contacto visual lo asusta, antes que la luz del vehículo se pierda, lo veo bajar la mirada avergonzado volviendo a perder su identidad tras las tinieblas del callejón. Lo conozco, estoy seguro o al menos lo he visto antes. Miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar, quiero encontrarme con él, descubrir de quien se trata, pero apenas percibe mi inminente cercanía, se va, abandonando la seguridad de las sobras del callejos, dejando que las luces de los faroles de la calle delineen su delgado pero varonil cuerpo arropado en un abrigo largo.

Lo veo alejarse, mientras yo, estoy parado a la mitad de la calle, embobado por su caminata firme pero a la vez suave, no huye, solo se aleja con movimientos elegantes y limpios, como si bailara sobre la acera, iluminando todo a su paso.

No sé si debería pero quiero seguirlo, aunque al parecer mis pies no responden. El sonido de una bocina me devuelve a la realidad, rápidamente corro a la vereda que sus pies también están pisando, solo para torturarme viendo como su figura se pierde entre la gente.

Mis piernas apenas responden, no sé si es él frio o lo helado que me han dejado sus movimientos, pero mis pisadas son lánguidas, como si tuviera cadenas que impiden que me acerque a él. Se está alejando demasiado, intento ir más rápido, pero la gran cantidad de personas que ha salido de la nada me lo impiden.

El se para, lo veo detenerse, un borracho choca con él lanzando su hombro hacía atrás, permitiendo que pueda ver su rostro, esta vez totalmente iluminado por las luces de la calle. El me mira desde la distancia que nos separa, baja la mirada, la levanta otra vez. Comienza a caminar una vez más, sosteniendo su vista con la mía, alargando ese contacto lo más posible, hasta que la muchedumbre lo obliga a mirar otra vez al frente.

Camino más rápido, él se gira sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, para ver si aun sigo tras de él, no sé si me está invitando a seguirlo, tal vez solo quiere saber si ya me dejo atrás, pero no me detengo, no dudó, quiero encontrarme con él.

 

Lo he perdido, no sé por dónde dobló, a donde fue, lo seguí hasta este callejón, pero él misterioso hombre ya no está. Sin pensarlo comienzo a correr en la única dirección que sé que pudo haber tomado, al fondo hay otra calle, apenas iluminada por las luces frías de los portones que custodian silenciosas las residencias ocultas tras sus jardines.

Bajo una de estas farolas está él, no me está mirando a mí ni a nada en realidad, tiene la vista clavada al piso. Por primera vez lo puedo ver por completo, sus pantalones y chalequillo formal arropados con un largo abrigo negro y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, su cabello oscuro, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, sus manos enguantadas, sosteniendo un maletín que recién me he percatado que trae. Su rostro, perfecto e iluminado, esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras rebusca entre sus bolcillos. Saca un cigarrillo que se pone en sus delgados labios, levanta la vista haciendo un movimiento panorámico, buscando algo en el horizonte, entonces nos encontramos otra vez.

Esta vez soy yo el que está parado en las sombras, observándolo detenidamente, como lo hubo hecho él antes en ese callejón. Me acerco, con pasos firmes que resuenan en la calle como golpeteos rítmicos. Esta nervioso, su mano tiembla cuando intenta encender su cigarrillo, su encendedor cae seguido de un ruido metálico que estremece la quietud de la calle, lo recoge rápidamente, pero no puede encenderlo.

La luz que produce mi encendedor frente a él lo obliga a reaccionar, levanta la vista que tenía perdida en su propio chispero, reemplazándolo con una mirada perdida contra la mía. La llama nos une, se inclina un poco al igual que yo para encender el cigarro que descansa en su boca, el humo de su veneno se entremezcla con el del mío, para luego volver a enfrentar su mirada a la mía.

Me gusta la forma con que nos vemos, está nervioso, pero sus enormes y hermosos ojos cafés no me rechazan, en cambio me examinan ansiosos, como si esperara que algo pasara. Sé que lo conozco, ¿pero de donde? esa es la gran pregunta.

-Aun no me recuerdas- afirma sin quitarme la vista, da otra calada y exhala hacía abajo para que el humo no pueda interrumpirnos.

Lo examino detenidamente, su rostro delgado, sin barba, su cabello peinado con gel hacía atrás, lo conozco, ahora más que nunca lo sé, pero no puedo recordarlo. Sus cejas no son muy gruesas, decorando a la perfección sus ojos amables y luminosos, remarcados con pequeñas arrugas al costado, que se marcan cuando sonríe.

Recuerdo su sonrisa, puedo recordarla muy bien, es hermosa, se que amo esa expresión en su rostro, pero dudo que quiera hacerlo, que quiera sonreír para mí cuando no logro recordar quién es.

Esta triste, lo veo en sus ojos, apaga su cigarrillo quitándome la mirada, toma su maletín otra vez y se gira para seguir caminando.

-Espera Arthur- lo llamo aferrándome a su brazo para que no se aleje de mí, no sé si es su nombre, pero en el fondo estoy seguro que si lo es. He dado en el clavo, se gira sobre sus pasos regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto anhelo ver.

Se acerca, acortando hasta el mínimo la distancia que nos separaba, tiro la colilla, cierro los ojos y me inclino solo un poco, es apenas unos centímetros más bajo que yo, sus labios helados se aprietan contra los míos, la maleta cae al piso haciendo un ruido hueco mientras sus manos rodean lentamente mi cintura. Envuelvo su boca con la mía, saboreando el tabaco en sus labios al tiempo que nos enfrentamos en una lucha frenética por recorrer más, por profundizar más ese contacto, hasta que es su lengua suave sobre mis ásperos labios la que me invita a penetrar su boca, recorrerla por completo, contrastando el tacto de su piel helada con su saliva caliente.

-Aun no lo recuerdas- dice otra vez, separándose apenas un poco antes de comenzar otra vez a succionar y morder mis labios.

Ya no siento el frio de la calle, ya no escucho el sonido lejano de las personas que caminan sin un rumbo, ya no siento nada más que su cuello delgado ahuecado entre mis manos y la textura de su boca, sus labios, la humedad de su lengua, es lo único a lo que mi mente puede ponerle atención.

-Arthur- digo otra vez, ahogando un gemido en su boca- sé que eres Arthur-

El se separa de mí, pero sonríe, remarcando esas pequeñas arrugas junto a sus ojos, me encanta verlo sonreír, me hace feliz de muchas formas.

-De acuerdo, vámonos- mete la mano en su abrigo y entre la oscuridad no alcanzó a ver lo que saca hasta que un ruido sordo me golpea el pecho.

 

 

Despierto en la silla delante del escritorio, Arthur está sentado sobre el mirándome, como en el callejón, sonriendo cuando lo miro, levanta un vaso lleno con un dorado licor y brinda hacía mi antes de terminarlo de un solo trago.

-¿era necesario que me dispararas para que me despertara?- alego frotándome el pecho en el lugar donde había encajado la bala.

-es tu culpa por olvidarte de mí- se defendió sirviéndose un poco más del licor dorado, ofreciéndome un vaso a medio llenar, lo recibo y lo termino tan rápido como él lo ha servido.

-maldita sea, sabes que es mi primera vez-

-bueno, lo has hecho bien para ser tu primera vez- levanta el vaso hacía mi pero esta vez no lo bebé, se muerde el labio y deja el vaso a un costado inclinándose hacia adelante- Y por cierto, además besas muy bien-

-¿por qué hiciste eso?, ¿por qué me besaste?- sé que mis mejillas están rojas como un tomate, él solo sonríe sabiendo que me atrapo.

-tenía que probar-

-¿qué cosa?-

-si lograbas diferenciar la realidad del sueño- dice rápidamente, se baja de la mesa y camina hasta la ventana que esta a mis espaldas.

-jamás te he besado antes, ¿cómo iba a darme cuenta?-

-eso tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo-

-no tenías derecho a hacer eso- alego sin mirarlo, estoy avergonzado, he tenido sentimientos hacía él desde que lo conocí, pero jamás iba a decírselo...

-pero lo disfrutaste- me acusa girándome la silla para que estuviéramos de frente, yo estoy anonadado, no sé qué decir, me ha pillado- aunque lo niegues sé que lo hiciste, sé que deseas probar otra vez, ahora mismo estas pensando en eso, en si es conveniente ahora que tienes completa noción de lo que haces, te lo preguntas porque antes podías alegar que fui yo quien lo induje por medio de tus sueños, pero ahora, en la realidad, sé que quieres pero tienes miedo-

-no es cierto, no tengo miedo-

-pruébalo entonces...-

Pasa su mano por mi cabello, despeinándolo, se me acerca sonriendo, no sé qué hacer, ya no estamos soñando. Susurra sobre mis labios algo que no alcanzo a entender, inconscientemente lo tomo de la cintura, recibo sus labios con sabor a nicotina.

Saben igual que cuando soñaba, solo que son más suaves y como nunca me encantan, me embriagan, hacen que la cabeza me dé vueltas. Lentamente sube una pierna sobre mí, sentándose en mi regazo, luego acomoda su otra pierna, mientras sus manos buscan las mías que reposan en su cintura, las toma, llevándolas hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Levanta un poco las caderas y coloca al fin mis manos en su trasero, sentándose otra vez sobre ellas.

Mierda, su trasero es tan blando, que no puedo resistir apretar mis dedos en él, hundiendo la piel, recibiendo de él un gemido que se ahoga en mi garganta.

De la nada o en realidad por todo, mi pene se puso duro de un tirón, apretándose contra mis apretados pantalones, creciendo, apuñalando el trasero de Arthur con cada envestida que le daba.

-quítate la ropa- pide con apuro, besando desesperado mientras se levanta, alejando su cuerpo del mío. Me paro desesperado tras de él, besándolo una y otra vez, recorriendo desde su marcado culo hasta la parte más alta de su espalda. Lo deseo, lo he deseado por tanto tiempo que ahora que lo tengo, no lo dejare ir.

El responde a mis besos, se separa de mi solo para soltar alguna risita divertida, para luego continuar otra vez con esa danza de lenguas que tanto me calienta. Sus manos bajan por mi pecho, recorriendo mi abdomen sin detenerse hasta el cinturón, lo desabrocha, sigue con el pantalón, todo eso sin dejar de besarme jamás, abre la cremallera de su propia ropa y con una mano suya sobre mi endurecido pene, comienza a masturbarme frotando mi miembro contra el suyo.

Me separo de su boca, quiero saborear más, mis manos bajan hasta su cintura, la acaricio aprovechando que su ropa esta levantada, bajo un poco más, su piel es tan suave, pongo mis manos a cada lado de su trasero, separándolo y apretándolo repetidas veces.

Mis labios juegan en su cuello, lo que me permite escuchar mejor el sonido que producen sus gemidos cuando mis dedos cosquillean en su entrada. Cuando introduzco el primer dedo un sonoro gruñido escapa de su boca, jadea cuando un segundo dedo lo penetra, dilatándolo con entusiasmo, sí, gime y jadea como yo lo hago con su buen trabajo ahí adelante, masturbándonos con energía.

Un tercero y un cuarto dedo entran, turnándose, abriendo y penetrándolo al ritmo de sus aullidos que llenan el pequeño cuarto. Sus piernas seden, prácticamente lo estoy sosteniendo con mis dedos, toma fuerzas de no sé dónde y me empuja alejándose unos pasos de mi.

No sé qué sucede, tal vez me sobre pase, cinco dedos fue demasiado, sobre todo si comparo mis gruesos dedos con los suyos, tan hermosamente delgados. Pero no se arregla la ropa, no intenta huir, no es eso, en cambio se dirige a toda velocidad al escritorio arroja todo al suelo de un solo manotazo, subiéndose luego de un salto. Toma el vaso que había dejado antes, se termina su contenido y lo arroja a la nada, abriendo solo un poco más las piernas. La indirecta ha estado muy clara, me arrojo sobre él y lo desnudo de la parte de abajo.

-vamos Eames, follame de una vez- me exige y yo, por supuesto no me opongo, tomo entre mis manos mi ya muy duro y latente pene y lo introduzco en su agujero, presionando la punta con cuidado, penetrándolo con dulzura, quiero que se sienta bien, porque sé que esto, la piel de sus piernas perlada por el sudor, sus gemidos y sus besos, sé que no se van a volver a repetir jamás.

Presiono más, adentrándome de a poco en su apretado y extremadamente caliente agujero. El gime escandalosamente, pero ni siquiera he entrado por completo, salgo un poco y vuelvo a penetrarlo otra vez llegando un poco más adentro, lo vuelvo a repetir, atrás y a dentro al son de sus jadeos calientes contra mi cara, otra vez y una vez más, hasta que por fin estoy completamente dentro de él. Tomo sus piernas y las empujo hacia adelante, haciendo que sus rodillas toquen sus hombros, en esa posición me muevo, primero lento como sus gemidos, luego y paulatinamente más rápido, más profundo.

El sonido de su piel chocando con la mía me enloquece, tanto como el ruido húmedo de cada embestida o la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre, entre jadeos, gemidos y espasmos de placer. Caigo sobre él para besarlo, me presiono contra su culo más rápido, más fuerte, golpeándome contra él, azotando la mesa bajo nosotros, haciendo que todo el cuarto rechine por nuestros ruidos sexuales, húmedos, roncos y calientes.

-ya casi no queda tiempo- me dice apenas, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo entiendo, yo también estoy por llegar al clímax del orgasmo, me presiono contra él más rápido, con urgencia, quiero acabar en él, pero entonces...

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal Tout ca m'est bien egal_

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien...(1)_

-¿Qué es eso?... ¿música?- Arthur se ríe, no sé la razón, entonces me mira con esa sonrisa luminosa, me da un último beso y me acerca sus labios al oído.

-Se te acabo el tiempo- entonces todo acaba.

 

 

-¿Lo vas a dejar ahí Arthur?- pregunto el despeinado muchacho ayudándolo a quitarse todas las intravenosas- ¿crees que este bien?-

-sí, él estará bien- Arthur se levanto contemplando al hombre con que había compartido esos sueños, el hombre de sus sueños para ser exactos.

-¿qué estaba pasando ahí adentro? Estaban teniendo mucha actividad REM- el muchacho termino de recoger su equipo, acercándose a él para ayudarlo con lo demás.

-cállate eso no te incumbe, ahora vamos, tenemos unos minutos antes de que despierte- terminaron de sacar todo y lo dejaron.

Cuando despertó, Arthur ya se había ido, la habitación estaba vacía y él estaba solo sobre una mugrosa cama, despierto en la mugrosa realidad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
